Vana N Ice
by SnowBloodApple
Summary: GakupoXLen , KaitoXGakupo , KaitoXAkaito , Kiyoteru X Miku ...
1. Summary

"Gakupo, what will happen to us? Please . . . Don't hurt me anymore . . ."

How long will I be able to hold onto you? How long will you hurt me?

Ah . . . You're coming in . . . Are you going to hit me again?

"Len, I'm sorry . . . forgive me"

~!~

"Have you ever had the time when you can't reach for the person you love?" I'm in love with you Kaito.

But you don't love me.

"Akaito, I'm in love with-"

"I know. You're in love with Gakupo . . ."

~!~

"Guys! Guys! I just saw this really amazing girl! She is really amazing!"

"Kiyoteru, nobody cares!"

"Gakupo you're just jealous because I can resist Len's chibi face and stay straight! Guess what? She lives next door to me too! Isn't it cool?"

"Kiyoteru, just who is she?"

"My Pandora's box!"

"Pfft! Yeah right! You'd be opening her legs every night and bang her!"

"That will do!"

". . . ."

~!~

Notes: Kaito and Akaito are not brothers. I added Kiyoteru and Akaito to the VanaN'Ice in this fiction.

So those people who don't know why they name themselves VanaN'Ice ist like this: Vana = Banana N = Nasu (Eggplant) Ice = Ice cream. This is inspired by the SCL project Album. I just don't see enough VanaN'Ice fictions in here so yeah. Here's the band members list: Len = Vocals, Kaito = Guitarist &amp; Vocals, Gakupo = Bassist &amp; Vocals, Akaito = Lead Guitar and Kiyoteru = Drummer.

Enjoy.


	2. Yellow

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ah! Ah! Gakupo please"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len screwed his eyes shut at the pain Gakupo was causing him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Please! Stop! ," Len kept wishing for it to be nothing but a dream and Gakupo will laugh with hi, and tell him he was having nightmares./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gakupo finally released himself within Len as he gave a low grunt. He slowly let go of Len's battered body and allow it to limp forward without a single ounce of power left./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Next time, think before you act" Gakupo left Len naked and shivering with his new added bruises on his body. Len tried to blink back the tears but he cannot stop them from leaking out and staining the white bed sheet. What was supposed to be snow white sheets have spots of blood here and there and Len could feel the humiliation and shame./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len whispered one name. . ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Even though Gakupo raped him again. . ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Please tell me it is a horrible dream"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Denial was useless as the scars and purple bruises on his body cruelly reminded of him the reality./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""He still loves me. . ." He tried to convince himself that but a part of him told otherwise. This wasn't the first time Gakupo did such a thing to Len but Len himself just couldn't break off from the demon; love was in the way./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gakupo returned and his cold eyes pierced at Len, who was still lying down on the bed, and he grabbed his arm and forced him to sit up. Len shut his eyes for more beating from Gakupo but he was greeted by an affectionate embrace instead. Len blushed and felt Gakupo's chest as he listened to the usual plead of forgiveness; why does Gakupo do this all the time?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'How long will you keep this up?'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""Let's start all over again. I won't hurt you anymore"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'I should be tired of hearing this. Do you know why I am still here?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Because this is what you can do to me, make me happy with words alone'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""Len, wait here. I'll go and get you some medicine"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"When Gakupo left the room again, Len just stared at the open door and Gakupo's back disappearing. Always the same damn cycle. What was the point of it all? Gakupo might as well come back and beat the shit out of Len and get it over and done with because he's already on the verge of breaking completely. Len's tears fell and landed to his clenching fist on top of his knees./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"This will be the final straw./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len stood up from his seat and he limped out of the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""Len? What are you doing?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Shit. Gakupo was by the stairs and Len glared at Gakupo for the first time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""ENOUGH."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gakupo frowned; he did not hear the younger's silent voice. Len raised his head and gathered his courage to speak out loud to the 22 year old bassist./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I SAID I HAD ENOUGH! I AM NOT HAVING YOU HIT ME EV-"Before he could even finish his final sentence, Gakupo delivered a sudden punch to Len's gut. Len got to his knees and hugged his stomach and writhed in pain. Len caught the demonic eyes of his lover and pulled him by the paint of Gakupo's jeans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Why…. Are you doing this to me…? Gaku?" Len coughed out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""You fucking deserve it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gakupo kicked Len's hand away and forced the younger up by the hair. Len look at Gakupo with weak eyes and he could feel more tears falling; what happened to his lover that would hold him no matter what? Where did the Gakupo he fell in love with go?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="justify""Why don't you love me anymore?" Len whispered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""Len, what are you—"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""You're a liar! You're a liar!" Len found strength to push Gakupo to the floor and he punched Gakupo in the gut. He sat on his stomach and he grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and start smacking Gakupos' head to the floor from time to time. His tears wouldn't stop falling; the thought of hurting Gakupo was no different to stabbing himself with a knife. "I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I-I-"Len started to become weak and Gakupo managed to knock Len off him and he was about to pounce but Len kicked him in the stomach and quickly stood up to punch the older but Gakupo slapped him across the face. Len held his cheeks and he punched Gakupo's nose, causing Gakupo to stagger backwards./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo!" Len felt his heart quicken as Gakupo was about to fall back completely. Len grabbed Gakupo's wrist with both hands but his tiny body didn't help and Gakupo fell back with Len with him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo!" Len shielded Gakupo's head by hugging Gakupo's head close to his chest as they both tumbled harshly. The pain seemed endless but they soon reached the very bottom of the staircase./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Le-"Gakupo sat up in pain and he looked at Len, whose head was resting on his lap./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len?" Gakupo poked him but Len did not respond. Gakupo panicked and he quickly held Len close to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len, wake up! Please! Len! Len!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len put a hand over his mouth and he continued speaking to Len, hoping words would reach the blonde. "Len, okay! You didn't cheat! I was wrong, wrong about everything! You are not a slut or a whore. . . I'm sorry Len. Sorry"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len, wake up" Len woke up instantly and found himself sweating beads of sweat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo," A nightmare? Len thought so./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Did you have a nightmare?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo, Gakupo" Len trembled as more tears came and Gakupo held him close now./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Sshhh. I'm here now"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Yes. Gakupo's with him there was nothing to fear because Gakupo loves him so much and nothing will tear them apart. Len shuffled closer so he could rest his head on Gakupo's chest. It was warm./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len, it has been a month since you're trapped in here" Gakupo explained./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hm. I like it though. I don't have to wake up in pain, I don't have to cover my scars and bruises, and I have you," Len laced his fingers together and gave Gakupo's hand a light squeeze. "I love you. You don't hurt me." Gakupo smiled and pat Len on the head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Baka. What about the band? Kiyoteru and Akaito only joined us not long ago. And you decided to retire from the game? It's too early for that"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""But aren't you happy staying with me here?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I am happy. But I'm not real Len, you just created me in your dreams"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len looked away from Gakupo. His reality right now was nothing more than this own wishes. Gakupo hugged Len and kissed his lips for the final time. "It's time for you to wake up. I promise you nothing bad will happen to you"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len nodded and it wasn't long until light flashed before erasing his reality and Gakupo. His dream has ended and he's forced back into reality once again. "Gakupo" The sun shone in Len's eyes and caused them to slowly open. Len frowned and shut them again. He tried to move his body but he was too weak to do so. He opens his eyes again and he was looking to a ceiling he did not recognize? A hospital? What was he here for?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len?" Len looked into the side of Gakupo, barely enough sleep, and crying./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len was enveloped in a gentle hug and Gakupo stroke the back of his hair Len didn't know what to do; should he hug back or ignore Gakupo? "Welcome back, welcome back"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"It all hit Len like tidal waves; a month has passed and it was the fight caused him here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""I promise. I won't hurt you ever again"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'Again with your lies, are you going to keep on lying to me until I break?'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Len gulped and he gently pushed Gakupo back and he smiled at the purple haired./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What are you talking about? What happened?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="right""L-Len? Y-You don't remember anything?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What happened?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"'I want to see you lie and wait for the day you suffer in your own mistakes. Just you wait'/p 


	3. Blue

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Why am I the one who loves him with everything and gets nothing?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gakupo, can you look this way and look at me just once?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Haha, who am I kidding?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"I've known you like forever and you would've looked this way by now./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kaito was about to visit Len his usual routine would be holding his slumbering Len's hands and apologizing again and again as if the younger could hear him today's was different because Len's awake and Gakupo was already there to hold him and pure happiness./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Part of Kaito was happy about Len finally walking up but a part of him was crying from a broken heart; what does Len have that could have Gakupo's love? Why couldn't Kaito have that love too?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kaito bit his lower lip and turned away from the door, unable to face both Gakupo and Len./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kaito froze at the deep voice and he quickly wipe away the brimming tears and forced a smile to the purple haired man./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""hey, Gakupo I um . . . I forgot where Len's room is"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""You really are a funny guy' Gakupo lightly punched Kaito's arm and walked ahead of Kaito. Kaito touched the place Gakupo punched and he could practically hear the shattering of his glass like heart./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito want to drink with me?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Huh? Sure"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What's wrong with you?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I-I'm fine" he's not fine at all; all he wants was about to cry in silence and to one, Gakupo included, to see his tears./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""If you say so" Gakupo's walking away again. Although Kaito wanted to wrap his arms around with him and fell him his one-sided love, he could not bring himself to hurt Len anymore./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito?" Kaito snapped out of his own little world and followed Gakupo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito thank you for being by my side ever since Len's absence" Gakupo said all for a sudden. Kaito tensed at that but forced himself to look normal and skeptical about it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""No problem, what are friends are for?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I know this might be too much" Gakupo started./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""W-what is it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len. . .he couldn't remember anything."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kaito gasped at that and put a hand over his mouth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Really? He couldn't?!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hmm" Gakupo weakly nods./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""B-But what about the bruises on him! Wouldn't he be suspended of them?!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"No one could be stupid enough to have a body decorated with bruises and not know about it right?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito let me be the greedy one last time?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo" Kaito ran a hand in his blue locks and sighed into his palms./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""This might be the only chance Len and i have"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"But what about my own happiness?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo, you know i would do anything for you"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"That's right. I will pushed aside my own feelings if you can smile, Gakupo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Thank you Kaito"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"I shouldn't even be helping you but i want to keep that smile alive./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"What was there to say?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Gakupo will never acknowledge his love kaito knew that all along. yet, he still wanted to challenge that and tried to make Gakupo his own./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito, why is Gakupo overreacting when he sees me having a casual conversation to anyone?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len, did he hit you again?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"". . . ."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Len you should consider carefully if Gakupo is the one for you. no lover would beat the shit out of the other."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito, i love him though. He's not always like this"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"he could hear Len asking him that from the past. Kaito answered him like the older brother he proclaimed to be but in his heart he was laughing with joy and mockery of the pain Gakupo did to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What have I been doing?" Kaito mumbled to himself as he downed another shot of whatever he ordered, he couldn't remember the name, all he knew that shot was his ticket to out of reality and into drunken tomorrow Kaito couldn't erase the past even he wanted to/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""young men, drinking too much is bad for yourself" the bartender said to Kaito, who could careless of his own health right now./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Gakupo"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hey is this seat taken?" Kaito lazily turned his head and smiled at the very handsome man. "I'll take that as a yes"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Akaito made himself comfortable and downed Kaito's shot with a sly smirk. Kaito gave him an awkward look./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What do you want Akaito?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What is wrong with drinking with you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I thought you don't like loud places?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Who said i wouldn't like it if you're in it?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Akaito put his arm over Kaito's shoulders and blew hotly into the younger's ear./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I won't complain if i get to drink with the beautiful Kaito" Kaito blushed lightly, it must be the alcohol getting to him, right? it couldn't be Akaito./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito, what are you thinking about?" Akaito asked, curious of the blue haired man in his hold./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""About why are you touching me? We are not on stage" Akaito merely chuckled at this and he whispered again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Do I have to be on stage to touch you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Didn't know you were the open type"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Who knows? Maybe I am open to only you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What makes me so special?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"You actually don't know and have no idea how disgusting i am this beauty is nothing but a facade of what's true./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I don't need a reason"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Akaito please get away from me. It's better for you if you don't get close to me" Kaito got off his seat and was about to walk away and leave the club but his balance clearly told him he was in need of support, when Akaito was gladly to provide. Kaito tried to nudge Akaito away but Akaito was still there and he supported him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I don't need your help"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Tell me that when you can walk straight and stop talking nonsense"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I told you! I don't need you!" Kaito supported Akaitos hand away and stumbled his way out, wobbling here and there and bumping to a random person, not that he cared anyway. Akaito shook his head and sighed before paying Kaito's tab and leaving the club. Akaito looked left and right and saw Kaito leaning against the wall and tears decorating his cheeks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito" Akaito was about to touch Kaito but his hand was slapped away again. Kaito tried to walk away but his drunken state couldn't get him anywhere and he ended up on the floor. Akaito watched him pitifully and got down to Kaito's level and took him by the shoulders, shaking him, hoping sense would hit the younger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Will you quit torturing yourself like that?!" Akaito couldn't care less if people around them were staring; only Kaito mattered right now./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I know how you feel about Gakupo" Kaito's eyes widened and he cried even more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""All I did was love him. I-i-i-i didn't mean to hurt anyone Len. Len," Kaito buried his crying shameful face into Akaito's shoulder and he clutched onto to the front of Akaito's open jacket./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I just want to have the same thing Len have"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Kaito why do you think you must have Gakupo"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Because only Gakupo would only want me!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""That is not true!" Akaito pulled away and stared straight into tear filled eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I want you too! I'll always want you!" Akaito then silence Kaito with a strong and lustfull kiss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kaito's first kiss wasn't with his beloved Gakupo but Akaito./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Akaito kept kissing the struggling blue haired man and he doesn't care whether the feelings where one sided or not. if this was his only chance to kiss Kaito, then so be it./p 


End file.
